


We Are Family, That’s What We Do:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steaming It Up Series: [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e04 Ukuli'i Ka Pua Onaona I Ka Mau'u, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e04 Ukuli'i Ka Pua Onaona I Ka Mau'u, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Billy gets Quinn out of jail, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Billy Harrington/Steve McGarrett
Series: Steaming It Up Series: [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/646478
Kudos: 1





	We Are Family, That’s What We Do:

*Summary: Steve & Billy gets Quinn out of jail, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Lieutenant Steve McGarrett, & his lover, Lieutenant Commander Billy Harrington were on their way to get their newest hire, Sgt. Quinn Liu out of jail, & prove that she was setup. They knew that she needs help, & they are gonna provide it to her. They waited for her to come out of **_HPD_**. Billy saw that Steve was still pissed, & he is on the verge of blowing up.

“Babe, It’s gonna be okay, We are gonna get Cullen for this, & we are gonna prove that he is responsible for almost bombing our home”, Billy said, as he kissed the older seal sweetly on the lips. “Yeah, We will”, as he calmed down, & they continued to wait. He relaxed, as Billy cuddled into his body, & all is fine at the moment.

Quinn finally came out, & the pretty brunette smiled at the two men, & went over to them. “Thank you for this, Calling in favors for me”, She kissed them on the cheek, & they went to where Steve parked the truck. They decided to stop for lunch on the way back to the **_HQ_**. Where they knew that they had privacy, & talk freely, & openly.

“You _are_ family, Quinn, That’s what we do for each other, I promise you that once you are settled with us, You are protected for life”, The Hunky Man said, after they were seated, & served their lunch to them. “We _**will go**_ through hell for each other, & I know that you would too for us”, The Younger Seal said without hesitation. “I would, It would be an honor to serve with you all”, She said with emotion in her voice, & then she choked back the emotion, as they continued their outing.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
